User talk:Annonnimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dante's Inferno Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dante's Inferno Walkthrough page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkLantern1806 (Talk) 00:59, March 18, 2010 A Formatting Favour Hobbes told me you were good at wiki formats. Could you help me to make an infobox template on this site? It would need 5 lines of information. Leave me a message on my talk page if you can find the time. Thanks, The Milkman 04:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Hey thanks for your help on the wiki, you've been a huge help so far. If you would like to help this wiki further, check the community messages for a full to-do list :) And yes, I would like an infobox in the same design as the Nine Circles infobox. The name of the infobox should be Relic. The information is as follows: Relic (Infobox title) Location Acquisition Alignment Level Requirment I made the Death Blade page as a filler, I am working on adding a page for every relic. P.S. I went ahead and granted you administration rights. Give it to those vandals! :) The Milkman 04:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) So Far So Good! Hey, I am working on the relics now, that's going to take the longest, as well as putting Loot sections for every locations page. If you decide to work on creating any relics page, make sure to stick with the same format for consistency, or just let me know if you think we should make any changes. Also remember to put a link in the list for the Relics page when you do. If you need any more info, I always consult this IGN article for pictures and locations on collectibles: Guide Remember to check the community messages page if you want to help. Enjoy the Adminship! P.S. TY for the navboxes, the folks over at Red Dead wiki were right about you :) The Milkman 05:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Problem with Circles of Hell Hey the infoboxes are saying no wiki in front of them, I don't see where I can change it. If your not busy I would appreciate it. You could also make a navbox for the Circles of Hell if you wanted. The Milkman 06:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) An Admin's Work Is Never Done.... Well, you really know how to get shit done, don't you :) If you don't mind, and you can find the time, I did have a couple small things on the wiki that require attention. (More excuses to earn them badges) 1) For consistency purposes, I think we need to make an infobox template for locations and creatures. Thing is, I don't know what information should go in them. Drop a message on my talk page if you have any suggestions. 2) No biggie, but I was wondering if you knew anything about making a Policy Page. I was looking at it earlier but I am a little unsure on how I should go about it. Thanks again, The Milkman 23:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) UGC Hey I was thinking of making a part of the wiki for user-generated Trials (Like a level editor for this game) in Trials of St. Lucia DLC. I was thinking about making something like the Posse pages in Red Dead Wiki, with similar templates. Let me know what you think. The Milkman 00:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) DLC Infobox needed Hey Annon, I would appreciate it if you could create an infobox matching the following crieria: Downloadable Content for the picture Price Release Date Availability Not really sure how it works, but I was hoping for something along the lines of the infobox seen here. --The Milkman 05:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well Done, Annon Nope, it looks good the way it is. As a reward for all your hard work, with the power vested in me as admin, I hereby bequeth to you +1 Internets. Thanks again, and feel free to edit the wiki! The Milkman 20:07, November 9, 2011 (UTC)